The Last Rose
by Resacon1990
Summary: Is this the end of the Contestshipping?


**The Last Rose**

May's trembling hand reached for the burnt, black doorknob. Taking a deep shuddering breath she grabbed it and turned, not expecting it to crumble underneath her hand and stain her pale white skin with a black powder. A sob ripped from her throat as she tried wiping the ash onto her jeans. Instead causing it to rub into her hand and stain a long line down the fabric. Shaking her head she looked up at the burnt, smoking destroyed house, tears trickled down her face and she slammed her palm onto the door.

It swung open with a mournful creak and May started forward, her sneakers crunching on the debris littered around the room. As she crossed the threshold a memory slammed into her head.

_A bubbly giggle erupted from the woman's lips as the man slipped his arms around her waist._

"_Love you May!' Drew laughed as he buried his face into her neck. May giggled again._

"_Love you too Drewy!" she whispered before plopping a kiss on the top of his head. He pulled back and smiled before turning them both around to look at the sweet little cottage._

"_Think this is the one?" he asked, his eyes curious. May pouted._

"_Maybe, I mean I always wanted a fancy two story house to live in with a butler and everything but this might do!" Drew rolled his eyes._

"_You are one high maintenance girl." May raised an eyebrow and slammed her fist into his chest. He pulled away._

"_That's gonna leave a bruise!" She smiled._

"_Serves you right!" he frowned before pulling her into another embrace._

"_We should probably look at the house now." She nodded. He grinned and bent down before lifting her up bridal style and racing over to the door, refusing to put May down despite her attempts to move._

"_DREW!" She squealed. He laughed and quickly opened the door. They paused for a moment, sucking in a deep breath as they stared at the beauty of the small but cozy cottage. Exchanging a grin they stepped over the threshold._

That warm cozy beauty wasn't there now. Destroyed by the fire, and turned into a dark black hell. Sucking in a deep breath and forcing the tears back, May stepped towards the fireplace. A photo of her and Drew caught her eye. It was on their 5th anniversary. When they had decided to move in together. May's jaw clenched and she made a mental note to destroy what was left of it. She raised her head and was shocked to see the wall between the lounge and bedroom almost burnt to the ground. The remains of the bed lay dead.

"_One more box to go sweetie" May laughed cheerfully as she dumped the box she was holding by Drew's head. He leapt in shock, one at hearing her voice and two having a box slam down by his face._

"_Mmk honey." He replied, not really paying attention. May's eyebrow shot up and her hands went to her hips._

"_You weren't listening." she stated._

"_Yes babe do what you want…" he mumbled as his head disappeared into another box._

"_DREW" she yelled. Once again, Drew leapt back in shock. He rounded on May._

"_WHAT?" he demanded. Her eyebrow twitched and Drew stared at her before stepping forward with a smirk. _

"_What's wrong sexy…?" he purred, his arms slipped around her and his lips massaged her neck. _

"_Yoar ignofin ma" she mumbled, her thoughts getting clouded as his tongue darted out and ran a long line down her neck towards her collarbone. _

"_What was that?" he whispered, his voice husky. May just moaned in response. Drew grinned and bit her neck slightly, his hands slipped from her waist to her hips._

"_Do you wanna christen the new bed yet?" he asked. May mumbled something but he felt her nod in response. "Then shall we?" he pushed open the bedroom door and stumbled in._

"_Wait the last box…" he silenced her with a kiss. _

"_It can wait." he whispered, his voice dripping with lust. May sucked in a breath as his hands slid down to her arse. He cupped it before lifting her up, her thighs latching around his hips. He pressed her up against a wall. She groaned._

"_Hurry up" she hissed. He grinned and rubbed himself against her._

"_You have to wait my little sex deviant!" _

"_DREW!" he laughed before turning to the bed._

May couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her lips as that memory came shooting back. It fell off though as soon as reality hit home. Shaking her head, she turned away from the memory and stumbled over the debris to the fireplace. Unfortunately she didn't see the turned over table and tripped over it. She flung forward and slammed to the floor. Groaning, she grabbed her head and sat up.

"Ow…" she cried as her hand ran over a sore spot. She yanked her hand away and saw blood on her fingers. Glancing down, she spotted a glittering piece of crystal with her blood streaked on it.

"Frig…" she hissed. This time not in concern for her but concern on were the crystal came from. Littered all around her were small pieces of it. She shuffled through them, ignoring the warm feeling of the blood coming from the small scratch, until she touched a large piece of the crystal. It was the bottom of a vase.

"What the…"

_The clink of glass hitting glass ran through the shop. May slammed the vase back down on the bench._

"_Drewwww, there's nothing here!" Drew popped out from behind a stack of green vases that matched his hair. May had to resist the urge to laugh._

"_What do you mean? It's a vase shop! Were looking for a vase! What are you on about?" May rolled her eyes and stomped over to him._

"_But its all to…" she picked up a bright pink one covered in flowers. "Gross" _

_Drew's eyebrows shot up and he took the object from her, looked at it, turned his nose up and slapped it back down._

"_That doesn't make sense woman." She sighed and wandered over to some purple and blue ones, running her hands over them._

"_Well their all ugly colours. I mean look at it!" she cried shoving a brown vase with pink flowers in Drew's face. "And I don't like the patterns! Its all flowers and stars and diamonds! You know?" _

_Drew rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you want simple then?" She grinned and dropped the vase back down._

"_Simple but delicate." Drew groaned and headed out the door. May on his heels. They walked down the street in silence until they reached the car._

"_Ash? Paul?" Drew called out as he spotted two people leaning against the car. The two men raised their hands in greeting. _

"_Hey Drew, May" Paul chimed. They exchanged grins._

"_What are you guys doing here?" May asked. The guys laughed._

"_Misty and Dawn dropped us off to drive you two to join us for lunch!" Ash chattered. May and Drew grinned._

"_Great!" Drew laughed and headed for the drivers side._

"_Oh my… DREW there it is!" May squealed before sprinting across the road._

"_MAY!" Drew shouted and watched as she narrowly avoided getting hit by a car. Waiting for the road to clear, he turned to the others._

"_Be right back!" He mumbled franticly. Quickly he made his way to May's side and saw her holding a vase._

"_This is it Drew! I love this one!" sighing he looked at the vase. It was beautiful. It was plain and simple and made out of crystal._

"_Where did you…" he saw where she must have gotten it from. The dumpster standing in front of them. "Oh man…" May grinned._

"_You like it?" he rolled his eyes._

"_Yes babe, I like it," she smirked._

"_Do you loveee it?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Not as much as I love you." She giggled._

"_Your so cheesy!" May planted a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and racing back to the car. Drew saw Ash in the driver's seat and Paul in the passengers._

"_In the back May." He called. She nodded and jumped in, placing the vase safely on the seat beside her._

She jerked back as the memory ended suddenly. She felt the crystal bite into her fleshy finger and winced.

"Stupid vase" she mumbled and raised her finger to her mouth, sucking on it. With her other hand she began scooping up some of the crystal and making a small pile of it. After a little while though, she gave up, not wanting more crystal to attack her hand. She played with her hand for a little while; admiring the promise ring that Drew had given her.

They hadn't wanted to get married for a long time to come but he had bought her a promise ring to show his love for her.

"Why the hell am I even still wearing this?" she hissed to herself. The incident from about three days ago came back to her.

"Funny, I'm remembering lots today…" she whispered before losing herself in the memory.

"_I miss you Drew!" May cried with a grin as Drew's face flashed on screen. The grin was quickly wiped from her face though. Drew looked a wreck. Sickly pale, deep bags under his eyes, and they were hollow._

"_May…" many thoughts flew through her mind at that minute. Not all good._

"_What's wrong…?" she asked. He swallowed deeply._

"_Please, please don't hate me May! I made a mistake!" May's heart thudded violently in her chest. _

"_Mistake… what mistake Drew?" she was terrified. What had he done?_

"_I… oh god May I'm so sorry. I-I slept…" he couldn't go on but May go the message._

"_You slept with someone else…" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears, "How could you Drew?" _

"_I'm sorry May! Oh god I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I was drunk May! I didn't know what I was doing! I am so so so sorry! I made a mistake!" He was in hysterics now but May payed no attention._

_He had betrayed her; he had slept with someone else._

"_No…" she whispered._

"_May? May please talk to me! May please!" he was begging, wishing for her to reply. She shook her head._

"_How could you… HOW COULD YOU DREW?" she suddenly screamed. Tears streamed down her face. "Do you not love me? Am I not good enough?"_

"_No May! Your perfect! I love you so much it hurts! I don't deserve you!"_

"_You are so right you bastard! You don't love me!" she hissed before slamming down the phone and ending the call. Drew's haggard and distraught face blinked away._

_Quietly she curled up into a ball and let the tears fall slowly down her face. _

"_Screw you Drew, screw you to hell!" she howled._

That scream echoed through the remains of the building as May felt tears stream

wildly down her cheeks. With a loud scream she ripped the ring off her finger and

threw it with all her might behind her into the piles of debris, losing sight of it

instantly.

"SCREW YOU!" she screamed before dropping in a heap to the ground sobbing. She heard the mournful creak of the door opening and people thundering towards her.

"May!" the familiar voice called out. Looking up she saw Paul and Officer Jenny rushing towards her.

"Inspector, Officer" she mumbled. Paul dropped on his knees beside her.

"You don't have to call me Inspector May, not now." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Paul turned his head to look at Jenny.

"Officer, go get the others from outside." He ordered. She snapped off a quick salute and a 'Yes sir' and raced outside. Paul turned his attention back to the sobbing young girl.

"Its ok May…just breath…"

"MAY!" Paul snapped his head up in time to see Misty and Dawn slam into him and completely cover May. He decided to step back and stand with Ash.

"Oh May… Honey, are you ok?" Dawn asked frantically, checking her for any signs of damage.

"Yeah sweetie, are you ok? What wrong? Is it him again?" Misty cursed, "It is isn't it?" May just nodded in response and leaned into the two girls embrace.

"What's wrong this time?" Dawn questioned.

"So many memories…" May whispered, her voice breaking. The girls nodded in response and just rubbed her back soothingly.

After a long time May began to calm down. Sniffing, she raised her head from Misty shoulder and looked around.

"Where are the others?" Misty jumped.

"Your awake!" May frowned.

"Awake?" Misty laughed.

"Well I mean alive or … well you know … not crying…" she trailed off and May laughed.

"Yeah anyways… Where are they?" Misty turned to look over her shoulder at the empty house.

"Umm Paul and Ash are sitting outside and Dawn is…"

"Right here!" came the bluenette's giggling voice. She pranced over and plopped down beside May and Misty. May saw a wet cloth in her hand and stayed still as Dawn cleaned the blood from her head. Once done, she chucked it on top of one of the piles of ash and started fixing May's hair. Misty rolled her eyes.

"So what now huh May?" Dawn asked. May sighed.

"I'll go back to my apartment and stay there for a while and go from there. Thank god I never sold my apartment when Drew and I moved in together." The girls nodded.

"ASH! PAUL!" Misty yelled. There was a loud bang and the two boys scampered in.

"Yo!" Ash called. Dawn grinned.

"Were giving May a ride home." The boys nodded and raced back outside. A car being revved up could be heard.

"Come on…" Misty said, yanking on Mays hand. Dawn took the other one and started tugging on it too. Quickly the girls raced out to the car and slid in the back. The drive was a silent one. Except for the three girls having a fight over whether or not they were going to follow May into her apartment or just walk her up the steps or something. Finally the two boys interrupted bargained them down to dropping her off at her gate. Paul pulled over on the curb.

"Well… see ya guys." May said getting out.

"Wait!" Ash called as he wound down his window. She turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"You forgot this," he mumbled, holding out a fist. May held out her hand and Ash dropped something in it before Paul hit the gas and they sped off. Frowning, she looked down and her breath hitched in her throat.

It was the promise ring.

"Oh…" She whispered. She slipped the ring back on and admired it. "I still love you Drew." She mumbled to herself. Reaching into her pocket, May yanked out her cellphone.

Flipping the top up, she paused to think for a moment. Quickly, as she opened the gate and walked up the path to the steps, May's fingers flew over the buttons and entered a quick message.

_I'm sorry Drew. I freaked out and I still love you._

_Lets give each other second chances aye?_

_May xoxo_

She paused over the send button, her heart pounded viciously in her chest. Was she really prepared to do this?

"MAY! I'm so sorry May!" a loud male voice shouted out. A flash of green and purple appeared in the corner of May's eye. He always wore that purple jacket! He had that natural green hair! A grin spread on her face,

"Drew…" she whispered before swinging around.

It was Harley.

The grin slipped off instantly. The purple was his hair and the green was that stupid jumpsuit he wore.

"Harley…" she forced a smile. He jumped forward and hugged her.

"Oh honey! I heard about the fire and you and Drew breaking up! Are you ok?" May rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and pulled away. Harley looked down at her, grinning.

"I was so wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner May! I mean instead of being by yourself!" May grimaced. Looking up at the sunset, she wrinkled her nose.

"I would love to Harley, but I'm really not in the mood. I just wanna go take a hot bath and relax." Harley pouted.

"Your sure sweetie?" he asked, hand on her shoulders. May just nodded.

"Well! You can walk me out to my car then!" he grinned. His arm slipped into May's and he yanked her down the path. Not expecting the sudden moment, May was caught off guard and her phone went flying to the ground, skidded across the footpath and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

Before she had time to race and grab it, Harley was yakking away while leading her to his car. Sighing, May tried listening, but to many things were on her mind. Harley seemed to notice.

"Listen, May, here's my number," he reached through his car window and scrawled a number onto a piece of paper. Handing it to her, he smiled. "Call me. Anytime. Night or day. Midnight or Midday. Whenever you need to talk I'm here." May couldn't stop the smile that danced on her face as Harley unleashed his kind side.

"I will." He laughed and jumped in the car.

"See you around May!" He called out as he sped off. May watched as the car spun round the bend and disappeared from sight. Turning around slowly, she made her way up the path, dragging her feet. She picked up her phone; glad nothing had changed when she dropped it.

Looking at the text one last time, she smiled.

"It'll do…" she whispered to herself before pressing the send button, flicking the top down, sliding it in her pocket and opening the door.

…

It was quiet. To quiet for Drew's taste.

"Were is she?" he asked out loud. He was seated on the couch, a rose sat in his lap. Taking a glance down at his flashing phone, he flipped the top open.

_5 new messages _it read. Rolling his eyes he checked the first one.

_From: Ash_

_027 344 5689_

_-Text Message-_

_Hey! Were on our way now! Are you ready for her?_

_-Text Message—_

_027 548 3226_

_To: Drew_

Drew snorted. That text had been sent half an hour ago at 5:30pm. He checked the next one and saw it was and identical except from Paul. The next two were from Dawn and Misty and along the lines of the boys ones. He checked the last one sent by Misty.

_From: Misty_

_027 865 9880_

_-Text Message-_

_You! Have you talked yet? I haven't texted her in case you haven't but still! What's going on? Were all curious to know!_

_-Text Message-_

_027 548 3226_

_To: Drew_

He rolled his eyes. No he hadn't talked to her. In fact! She hadn't turned up! Frustrated, Drew got to his feet. He paced for a while, muttering under his breath. Approaching a wall, he angrily slammed the fist free of the rose into it. Vibrations jarred his arm but he didn't care. It felt good.

Pulling his fist back he did it again. And again. And one last time before flying around, slamming his back against the wall. Slowly he sunk down, until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Why…" he mumbled. Staring at the red rose in his hand, a flash back of his own jumped into his head.

"_Do you really have to go?" May asked. Drew stared down at her. _

"_Honey…" she sighed and lent forward in the chair she was sitting._

"_I know I know." She muttered. Drew quickly glanced around the train station before squatting sown in front of his girl. _

"_May, I love you, nothing is going to change. It's only for six months!" May glared at him._

"_Exactly! Haven't you seen all those movies and TV shows were the boy goes away and finds someone else they like?"_

"_That's all made up shit May! I'd never do that to you. Trust me!" May sighed and nodded. Drew grinned and lent forward, wrapping May in a tight hug. He heard her sniff before hugging back._

"_I'll be back in no time bub." He whispered, kissing her check._

_**DING DONG**__ WILL ALL PASSENGERS FOR HEARTHROME TOWN IN THE SINNOH REGION PLEASE BOARD THEIR TRAIN NOW I REPEAT, TRAIN FOR HEARTHHROME TOWN __**DING DONG**_

_Drew quickly pulled away and jumped to his feet, as did May. Bending down he grabbed his travel bag and Mays hand before taking off towards the train._

"_Drew! Slow down!" May yelped as she almost tripped over another child. He didn't seem to hear her. Finally they stopped outside his train._

"_Drew…" He turned ad sighed._

"_I want to May." She pouted but nodded. Stepping forward, Drew latched his arms around her._

"_It's only six months sweetie." May nodded fighting back the tears. Drew caught one rebel that slipped down her cheek. He smiled._

"_I love you May…"_

"_I love you Drew…"_

"_And I'd love if you two hurried up so the bloody train can go!" The two young ones jumped apart to see a small old woman with her hands on her hips glaring at them._

"_Um… Sorry Ma'am?" Drew blurted. May couldn't help but giggle. The old woman rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah yeah all that young love whatsz flotzy. Just get on the bloody train." She started walking off but paused, "And close your own bloody door too!" and with that she stormed off. _

_May and Drew stood with their mouths open. They turned to each other and shared a look before laughing._

"_Well you best get on the train and close your own bloody door hadn't you now?" May giggled. Drew smiled and nodded. He bent down, kissed both of her cheeks then leapt onto the train. He disappeared for all of two seconds before his head popped out the window. May grinned and walked closer to him._

"_I'll see you soon hey?" Drew asked. May nodded. The train blew off the steam horn and Drew bit his lip._

"_I love you." He whispered before planting a kiss on her lips. May felt her whole body light on fire that second and could swear fireworks were popping off in the distance. But all to soon he was ripped away as the train started moving._

"_I love you too Drew!" May screamed as he sent her a blow kiss. She sent one back and watched as he disappeared from the window with a grin on his face. She waited till the train had turned the corner to lower her arm from waving._

_That's also when the first teardrops fell._

"ARGH!" Drew screamed as he slammed his other fist into the wall again. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? Quietly he stood up and took a quick glance at the clock.

_6:00pm_

His heart snapped.

He needed to admit it.

She wasn't coming.

Knowing her, she'd be talking to a friend or maybe gone out or something. Sighing, he turned around and softly placed the rose on the couch seat, scribbled a note on a piece of paper and walked to the back door. His hand lay on the doorknob.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. He smiled. "Giving up." He whispered, answering his own question. Turning only his head he took one last look at the house.

"I love you May…" A small tear gathered at his eye and as he turned back to the door, it slipped and splashed on the brass doorknob. He gazed at it for a moment, before snapping his head up as the squeak of the front door opened. He froze for a minute before shaking his head. Drew was imagining things. He twisted the doorknob vigorously and stomped out.

…

May heard the back door slam shut and froze. Reaching down slowly, she picked up the umbrella she always kept beside the front door. Hefting it up, she held it like a baseball bat and started forward. Letting the door slam behind her.

…

Drew stopped. He'd heard that slam. It wasn't very quiet. Turning around he saw that the window of her apartment back door was open.

"It must have come through there…" he whispered. It clicked. She was home. He flung himself at the door, wishing it wasn't locked. Unfortunately it was. He slammed his fists against it before spotting the ladder beside him, leading up to the second story of the apartment, where her bedroom and the always unlocked window was.

…

She crept into the living room slowly, keeping her eyes locked on he back door. Although a flash of colour on her black couch caught her eye.

A single red rose with a letter beside it.

"Drew…" she mumbled. The umbrella slipped from her hands and she sprinted to the items. The rose smelled beautiful, filling her senses. She picked up the note.

_May_

_I'm sorry. I cause you pain and I swore not too._

_I'm worse than scum._

_I know you probably won't but if you ever want me back…_

_No you will never want me back. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you._

_Please forgive me._

_Drew_

May felt tears trickle down her cheek.

"DREW!" she screamed. Suddenly a loud crash was heard up stairs.

…

Drew scaled the ladder in no time. Crouching down on the metal grating that served as a veranda, he moved closer to the window. His fingers flew around the cracks until he found a larger opening down the bottom to slide them into.

With a heave he pushed up the window. Grinning with triumph, he slowly began to wedge his way in through the small space, just big enough for him. He managed to get up to his waist through the window when suddenly,

"DREW!" Drew jumped with fright, slammed his head against the window and slipped the rest of the way into the room. Colliding into the nearby dressing table and causing both him and the table to crash to the ground.

…

May, not even bothering to grab the umbrella, took off up the stairs just to her left. Taking two steps at a time, she was at her bedroom door within seconds. She took a deep breath, hoping it was Drew, and turned the knob.

Getting to his feet, was the green-haired, green-eyed, gorgeous boy who stole her heart.

"Drew…" she whispered. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"May! God… I'm so sorry…" Quickly he stumbled to his feet and walked as closed as he dared over to May.

She shook her head and grabbed his hands.

"Honey, its ok." Drew shook his head and tried pulling away.

"It's not…" May stepped closer.

"Drew. Read your texts." Drew frowned. Pulling his hands away, he patted his pockets.

"It's not here." His eyes widened as he looked at May, "I must have left it down stairs." May nodded and took his elbow. Soon they were back down in the living room, on the couch with May twirling the rose in one hand while watching Drew flip up his phone and go through the texts.

"Two from Ash, three from Dawn, one from Misty and two from Paul." He sighed, but his eyes brightened up, "And one from you…" she watched as he read it. His eyes steadily getting bigger. Finally he closed the phone and his eyes flicked up to hers.

"May… I don't know what to say…" she grinned.

"Just don't say anything." Her grin intensified as she lent forward, attempting to kiss him but he pulled away.

"No May. I told you. You don't deserve me."

"What you did was a mistake!"

"You didn't think that a few days ago." That shut her up. A look of hurt fluttered over her face.

"Look Drew. I forgive you. I forgave you ages ago. You need to forgive yourself." Drew just shook his head, tears driving down his face.

"I can't."

"You have too." May reached out and slipped her hand over his cheek. "For me." He looked at her long and hard, his eyes searching her face.

"I love you." He whispered. May laughed.

"As I love you!" He smiled and covered her cheeks with his hands.

"Thank you May." She just grinned in response before Drew pressing his lips tight against hers, causing a fire of emotions to break between them. A small moan escaped May's lips before she threw herself into the kiss, wanting more.

The so-called last rose fell from Mays fingertips as the couple fell slowly back onto the couch.


End file.
